


Strawberry Jam Delight

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Crack, If You Wanna Call It That, Jam, M/M, Pearl Necklace, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Another day spent with Eugene becomes more after making jam.Or filthy crack consisting of jam and pearls.





	Strawberry Jam Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiqazonQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiqazonQueen/gifts).



> For my friend who maybe more depraved than me, when I finally read proof I will know for sure. Thanks for the idea. You get all the cookies or rather jam.

“By my prediction our jam should lasts us five months. The amount of jam we made plus the the houses we prepared it should last if everyone only has one tablespoon which I instructed them to limit themselves to.”

Abraham wanted to slam Eugene against the wall or nearest hard surface, for an hour now he had talked about the process of preparing jam that he helped with, he heard for a week how to do it right and now still was hearing about it.

“Suck my nutsuck and call me a squirel!” Abraham screamed out at wits end.

“Did I ever tell you the mating cycle of squirrels?”

“Shut up Eugene!”

Eugene sat on the stool and cut a piece of bread lathering it in jam, more than a tablespoon of course and took a bite. Eugene wasn’t graceful when he ate and most times it wasn’t even normal food he chose.

Finally with his ears at peace Abraham sat down and made his own slice of jellied bread.

“One tablespoon.”

Abraham purposely put more than that on the bread then slapped the back of Eugene’s head hard.

He expected him to cry or run off to his room but instead he ran his finger through a gooey glob of jam and slid it into his mouth, that's when Abraham saw the red running down his chin.

“Mother dick!” Abraham moaned out.

It had been harder to resist Eugene, in his mind he called his friend sexy man muffin one too many times.

“Abraham?”

The whiny voice got him rock hard and Abraham turned to him and gathered the jam onto his fingers, his fingerless gloves getting sticky with the jam Eugene missed.

“You're so infuriating.” Abraham said softly licking away the jam from his finger.

Eugene froze with a mouthful of bread in his mouth and scrunched his legs up.

“Sometimes I don’t know if I wanna kiss you or gag you and throw you into the basement.”

Both options were welcomed by Eugene.

“Rosita.” He stammered unselfishly, a rarity for him.

“We broke up weeks ago, she saw the way I oogled your muffins.” It was where his nickname originated from.

“You like them? Imagine they feel like steel?”

Abraham imagined them squishy like actual muffins but shook his head in a lie. II do.”

“You can squeeze them if you like.”

Chewing up the reminder of his mouthful Eugene stood up and pushed his ass out. His shorts dug into his crack making his booty look more lucious.

“Bisquick in a funnel!” Abraham moaned out and grabbed his crotch.

“You have my permission to touch them.”

Gulping Abraham came forward and gave them a tentative squeeze and feeling the nice softness of his little man muffin he had to spank them. The moan Eugene cried out made him take a firm hold of his globes and before smacking him again.

“Do you want to know the origin of spanking?”

“Shut up Eugene.” Abrham screamed and rubbed his diddle across Eugene’s caboose.

“That feels about ninety five percent accurate to the fantasies of our fonication.” Eugene whspered.

“What’s the five percent I’m missing?” Abraham whispered and trailed his hands underneath Eugene’s shirt and squeezed his little titty witty.

“I can show you but bring that jar of jam.”

Running up behind the stairs following his man muffin, he was shocked he could run that fast they opened the door to Eugene’s bedroom. Eugene quickly moved the pickles and sock puppets off his bed and spread his legs as he ran a palm under his pillow.

“What?” Abraham asked perplexed by the string of pearls in Eugene’s hand.

“It’s okay to waste one jar of jam, we made it anyway so it’s only fair”

Abraham watched mesmerized when Eugene pushed the pearl necklace to his slinky and bucked up into the jewelry.

“That’s so hot!” Abraham groaned out touching his hardness.

“For me to get aroused for your enjoyment I need about a fourth cup of jam and these pearls shoved up my nether region.”

“Eugene tell me you haven’t touched your fine tokus.”

“Touched yes? It is a necessary action in daily life but for my stimulation never.”

Quickly undressing Abraham went to Eugene and pulled his shorts down in one fluid motion not questioning his t rex boxers as he pulled them off as well sniffing the crotch area of them and closing his eyes in euphoria at his friend’s unique man musk.

“Turn around baby and let me see your buttered ham.”

His ass was pale but bubbly and he could see it bouncing up and down twerking all over the bed that he now noticed where littered with tiny bears.

“Hope Bear is my favorite.” Eugene explained.

Moving on he pulled Eugene's rear towards him and dipped the pearls in the jar of jam.

“That’s unsanitary if our family were to eat that those pearls haven’t touched my fanny but have entered my mouth and rubbed across my cranny hunter many times.”

“Ooh my sweet man muffin tell me more about that.”

But he couldn’t because Abraham was running the sticky pearls across his ass, it felt kind of uncomfortable actually but he pushed his dumper back and groaned at Abraham nastily dunking the pearls in more jam and smearing it to his doughnut hole.

“Yes my Irish man!”

Abraham smacked his ass. “I’m no Irish!”

Eugene had a retort but a single pearl plopped into his cuckoo’s wall making him yelp.

“Settle down!” Abraham smacked his keister and dug his fingers into the condiment again smearing red across his patootie and knapsack.

“Oh my Scottish angel!”

Now that was correct and his own dolly seeping he rewarded his man muffin with more pearls. 

“Yes!” Eugene cried out and pushed back.

Piling that fudge factory full of jam he shoved the rest of the pearls in making sure to leave a single one out.

Abraham was so close and he pumped himself then yanked on the strawberry tainited pearls watching them slip out and Eugene mewl in delight.

When his man muffin released onto the cartoon character of his favorite bear, to be precise making it white instead of pink Abrham moaned out and let his bop bop flow onto his hands.

“That was nice, real nice.” Abraham cooed and mixed his seed with the fruity goodness in Eugene’s rump.

“So by my calculations at this rate the jam will run out in two months.” Eugene stated with less energy shaking his salt shaker for all it was worth.

“I’ll give it one.” Abraham smacked his booty pop and sealed the lid on the jam.

That badonkadonk was gonna be covered in strawberry goo again real soon.


End file.
